


If I Give You My Heart

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pratical Magic AU, Romance, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2010, Wincest - Freeform, With a dash of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are not just any family. They are a family of witches. And cursed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Forensicgirl. Written for the Supernatural Big Bang on LJ. Based loosely on the movie "Pratical Magic".

Their story wasn't a happy story. Not at all. Their story was a fucking tragedy, that's what it was.

 

But if their story was any different, they wouldn't be Winchesters.

You see, the Winchester family were cursed. Some fucked up relative, betrayed by her husband, decided to throw a curse on the family, vowing that no member of the family would fall in love again. This would prevent the despair and heart-break later on.

Oh the Winchester family is a family of witches. Just so you know.

Anyway, the curse ran through the family for almost four generations. Until John was born. Prior to his birth, all children born into the Winchester family after the curse were girls. So yeah, when John was born, everybody was shocked to say the least.

That could mean the curse was fading, right? In the end, his birth came as a blessing.

John grew up and became a beautiful young man. And then he met Mary. Beautiful, angelical Mary. They got married and after two years they had their first son, Dean.

I know, another boy! The Winchester family left, John's aunts, Sally and Harriet, were ecstatic. The curse was finally gone!

Four years later, Sam was born. Dean was the most overprotective brother in the world and John and Mary were the happiest parents.

Little did they know that something far worse would come for them.

On the night Sam turned six months old, Mary was murdered. John and his kids barely escaped alive from the burning house. John thought it was the curse, coming back in full vengeance.

 

Sally and Harriet knew it wasn't the curse.

But before they could say anything to their nephew, John died. Car accident. Yeah, right.

And that's how Dean and Sam came to live in their aunts's house and discover the world of magic.

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter one

"Witch!"

"Witch!"

"Demon!"

"Devil child!"

 

Dean ran through the mass of little kids, bumping them out of his way until he reached the middle of the circle. His blood boiled at seeing a bunch of six-year-olds throwing stones at his little brother, who was hunched on the ground.

"Step back, fuckers!"

All the little kids were shocked into silence at the curse word being said by the ten year-old. Dean dropped to his knees beside Sam, taking him in his arms.

"Hey, Sammy, are you okay?"

"It hurts," came the trembling voice.

"Shh…I'm here now," whispered Dean, hugging him.

"Came to help your little brother, witch?"

Dean looked up as Damon, one of the boys from his class, approached the group. Damon stopped near Jack, his younger brother, and smirked.

"He just got what he deserved, Winchester."

Dean snarled. "Are you saying my six-year-old brother deserved to be beat down?"

"Serves you right, witch."

 

Sam whimpered, his eyes glistening with tears, and something in Dean snapped. He got up and pointed his finger at Damon. The children around them gasped.

"I hope you fall and break your leg!" Then he pointed his finger at Jack. "And I hope you get chickenpox!"

"Children!"

The shout from Ms. Harris, the principal, made all the children disperse. Dean helped his brother stand up, holding him by the waist.

"Dean, Damon, what are you doing here in the kindergarten area?"

"He just cursed me and my brother, Ms Harris!" exclaimed Jack, in tears.

"You had it coming, you were throwing stones at my brother!" Dean spat back.

"Enough! I want you four in my office right now!" said the principal, her voice hard.

 

Dean glared at Damon as they followed the woman, Sam hiding his face against Dean's chest.

* * *

"Sweetie, what did I tell you about curses?"

"They deserved it!" whined Dean.

Harriet chuckled, rumpling his blond hair.

"I know dear, but we're not that kind of witch."

 

Dean pouted and the woman laughed. Sally sighed as she entered the living room, plopping herself on the chair.

"Sammy wants Dean to do it. I swear to God, he's more stubborn than John ever was."

Dean bit his bottom lip. Every time he heard his father's name, he couldn't help the pang on his chest. He got up from the couch.

"Do you think I can do it, Aunt Sally?"

The woman twirls a lock of brown hair on her finger.

"You're a Winchester dear. And a very talented one, I might add. Give it a try."

Dean just nods and goes to his bedroom. He finds Sam underneath the covers on his bed. He sits on the edge and cards his fingers through his brother's hair. Sam opens his eyes and looks at him.

"Why we can't be normal?"

Dean sighs and gestures for Sam to sit up. The little boy throws the blanket off him and takes off his shirt, showing the purple bruises on his ribs. Dean winces internally and his fingers slide carefully over the bruises. He concentrates and his eyes glow bright gold as little sparks of yellow and green drop from the tips of his fingers. Slowly the bruises from his little brother's body disappear. He smiles and his fingers slides around Sam's black eye. Soon it's like Sam was never beaten. The glow in his eyes disappears and he rests his forehead against Sam's.

"If we were normal I could never heal you like this."

Sam giggles and jumps him. Dean's lap soon is full of a six-year-old brother. He laughs too, holding him tight.

"You know I'll never let anyone hurt you, right, Sammy?"

"I know, Dean."

"Good."

 

The next week they get transferred to the school in the next town. And Dean smirks as he sees Damon with a cast on his leg when he goes downtown with his aunts. Sam just giggles next to him.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen!"

 

Sam put his backpack on the couch and joined his aunts in the kitchen, kissing each on the cheek. He grabbed an apple from the crystal bowl on the table and took a healthy bite.

"Where's Dean?"

"In the garage," answered Harriet.

"Enjoying his birthday present," completed Sally.

Sam smiled, his dimples showing in full force before he walked through the back door of the green house, the shortcut to the garage. Both women giggled, while continuing to make dinner.

"How long is he gonna take, do you think?" asked Sally, chopping some tomatoes.

"Dean is probably gonna wait until Sam turns eighteen."

"True. But what if he doesn't notice anything until there?"

"Then we'll have to make Sam's birthday extra especial, won't we?"

Sally laughed and Harriet joined her.

 

Sam opened the small door of the garage and received a full blast of AC/DC music. He winced at the loud volume and walked into the small space, his eyes glued to the black, shiny car.

Dean's eighteenth birthday was last week and their aunts gave him a car that was barely whole. At the older boy's incredulous look, Sally explained.

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala, just like your dad had. I thought you would like to rebuild her yourself."

Of course that was the 'light' part of the day. At night, they took Dean out and Sam couldn't tag along; according to the women, the ritual was for the ones entering adulthood and Sam would have to wait four more years.

It sucked to be alone at home most of the night.

But now, one week later, that was the least of his worries. He watched the scratched paint as he walked to the front of the car, soon seeing his brother's legs protruding from beneath the hood. He looked at the radio and smiled. His eyes glowed silver and the music abruptly stopped. Dean cursed and a loud thump could be heard.

"Motherfucker!"

He got out from underneath the hood and glared at Sam.

"You fucking surprised me Sammy, and now I have this huge lump on my freaking forehead."

Sam laughed, resting against the hood.

"Hey, Dean."

The older boy huffed and touched his forehead with his fingertip; soon the lump disappeared. He approached and ruffled Sam's hair, resting beside his brother against the hood.

"How was school, squirt?"

"Don't call me that, I already grew one inch since last time we measured!" exclaimed Sam, his cheeks pink.

"Wow, are you gonna be as tall as a sasquatch, then?" mocked Dean.

Sam glared and a dirty rag flew at Dean's face. The older boy gasped, picking up the cloth.

"No powers, sucker!"

"Make me stop, then, assface."

Dean narrowed his eyes and Sam flew against the wall. The younger boy gasped, struggling.

"You're better at this telekinetic stuff than me Dean, that's not fair!" whined the fourteen-year old boy.

Dean went to the radio and turned on the music, but at a low volume. He laughed, bringing Sam closer to him through the air.

"If you weren't so busy with your nose in the books, little brother, you could be as good as me."

"You already finished school, asshole!"

"And now I mock your pain." said Dean. His eyes stopped glowing and Sam abruptly fell on his arms. "Say it."

Sam pouted.

"I'm your bitch," mumbled Sam.

"And don't you forget it!" exclaimed Dean, letting Sam go, his body still warm where his brother had touched it. "So?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes and sat on a stool next to the car, telling Dean about his day as his brother started working on the car again. Almost an hour later they heard their aunts calling them for dinner.

* * *

Sam loved school like nothing else. Dean always made fun of him for that, but that was okay. Since their traumatic experience in the school in town, he and his brother were studying at a school in the next town.

But now Dean was finished school and Sam was beginning high school. His life sucked.

 

Sam knew he was different since he was old enough to understand the concept. Well, with aunts like Harriet and Sally, it was difficult not to notice. But he only grasped the full concept of what being different meant on that day that Dean saved him from being bullied by those kids.

From that day, Sam nurtured one wish, and one wish only: one day he would get out of that town; be far away from everyone who knew him; be someone new.

Of course, he never told anyone about it, not even Dean. Despite every prejudice they suffered, Dean loved living there. He once told Sam that he was thinking about opening a shop to sell herbal medicines.

You see, Sam and Dean had almost the same abilities as warlocks: the telekinesis, the speed, the heightened reflexes. But Dean had the ability to heal people; and Sam was an empath.

The first time Sam discovered his ability, he was thirteen and there was a birthday party at Janine's house. They were playing truth or dare and one of the dares was that Sean had to kiss Janine, with tongue and everything. When their lips touched, it was like an explosion for Sam: he felt the excitement and crush from Sean, felt Janine's revulsion, felt the malice from everybody around them.

Needless to say, he left the party early. When Dean appeared to pick him up, in Aunt Harriet's old pickup, he could feel the concern and love radiating from Dean like waves enveloping his body.

From that day on, he closed himself off from people more than ever. The only person that he could open up to was Dean. His feelings were always like a wave, always circling him like a caress. He barely noticed as he grew even closer to Dean. He never felt comfortable around anyone else.

 

That is, until his senior year at school.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

 

Sam looked up from his books and blinked. Standing there was one of the most beautiful girls he ever seen. She had brown hair that cascaded in waves over her shoulder. She was wearing a floral dress, the pink pattern delicately accentuating her curves.

"Ah…sure."

His 'companions' at the table, people who didn't have anyone else to sit with, barely nodded at the new girl. She sat and smiled at him, her white teeth blinding.

"I'm Sarah."

He shook her hand.

"Sam."

She smiled even more broadly and started unpacking her sandwich. He got back to his books.

"So…Sam. Doctor?"

He looked at her again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your heavy books. Nobody I've seen at this school so far is that much of a geek. So I'm guessing you wanna be a doctor?"

Sam smiled.

"Actually, I wanna be a lawyer."

Sarah whistled.

"Have you already decided which school?"

"I'm seeing a couple, but if I had to choose…" he approached her, lowering his voice. "It would be Stanford."

Funny, he never told that to anyone, not even his family. Sarah's smile widened and she pulled something out of her backpack.

"Cool! I want to go to California too, to San Francisco. Art school."

"Really, art school?"

"Yeah, my daddy runs an art gallery in town. He was transferred. Hey, you wanna go there one of these days?"

Sam's smile was sheepish.

"Sure, why not?"

 

Sam had no idea it was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Dean parked the car in front of the school, Led Zeppelin playing at a low volume. He climbed out and closed the door, going to rest against the hood. It would be another ten minutes before the school was out, so he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. His aunts bitched a lot about this habit, but there was nothing they could really do about it because one of the things they taught him was the power of making his own choices.

Dean took another drag and looked at his watch. Sammy would be out of school any minute now, and Dean wanted surprise him, since he hadn't picked Sam up at school in a long while.

 

Lately Sam had been distant; more introverted; he kept to himself. It was like he was full of secrets and Dean didn't like that. Not one bit. They were closer than any brothers that he had ever known and that was because they didn't have secrets. Not like they did now, anyway.

The bell ringing brought Dean back from his musings. He dropped the cigarette on the floor and stomped on it, putting out the flame. His green eyes looked up, searching for his little brother, sending a message to Sam with his mind.

 

' _Hey, Sasquatch._ _'_

He smiled when Sam came through the metal doors and searched for him. He smiled wide, his dimples in full display as he ran down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Dean?"

The older boy smirked.

"That means you don't want a ride?"

Sam punched him in the arm.

"Don't be a jerk, jerk."

"Redundancy fits you so well, little brother," said Dean, still smirking.

"Sam!"

The shout made both boys look. Sarah ran all the way down to meet with them. She smiled, a little out of breath. Dean arched his eyebrow.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. I wanted to give you this," said the girl, extending a flyer to Sam. "It's an opening at my father's gallery this weekend. Wanna come over?"

Sam caught the flyer, blushing a little bit. Dean coughed politely.

"Oh yeah. Sarah, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Sarah, she was transferred here."

"Nice meeting you, Dean." Sarah smiled.

The older boy caught her hand, smirking.

"It's my pleasure, sweetie."

 

' _Stop it, Dean!_ _'_

' _Jealous your girlfriend will find me hotter than you?_ _'_

' _Jerk._ _'_

' _Bitch._ _'_

The quick mental bickering stopped and Dean let Sarah go. He put his arms around Sam's shoulders, squeezing his muscles.

"Unfortunately, dear, this weekend is Sammy's birthday and our family has a tradition for eighteenth birthdays."

Sam disentangled himself from Dean.

"It's not the whole weekend, Dean, and you know it."

"Are you gonna have a party, Sam?" asked Sarah, excited.

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but only for the family. Sorry, sweetheart."

Sam glared at him and turned to look at Sarah.

"I can go to the gallery on Sunday. Does that sounds okay for you?"

"Perfect! I'll see you there, then!" She turned to go to the school bus. "Bye, Sam. Bye, Dean."

Sam and Dean waved until she entered the yellow bus. As soon as the bus left, Sam pushed Dean against the car.

"What's your problem, dude?"

Dean glared at him.

"Let me go."

Sam pushed him one more time and huffed, entering the passenger's side of the Impala.

"Didn't go to work today?"

Dean entered on the driver's side, slamming the door.

"The wonders of having your own business, Sammy, you can close any time you like."

"My name is Sam."

"S-a-m-m-y," said Dean slowly, teasing.

Sam glared daggers at Dean as he laughed and started the car, driving away without delay. The younger boy stayed silent the whole way home, his somber mood making the skies above them dark and gray. Dean rolled his eyes as the house appeared in view.

"Stop it, emo-boy, I don't want it to rain today."

"Then stop being such a jerk, Dean. Why did you talk to Sarah like that?" Sam glared at Dean, saying his first words since they left school.

"You seriously wanted to invite her to the initiation? I wonder how that would go. 'Hey I'm gonna have a party for my birthday this weekend, but only family and witches are invited. Sorry.' Did you want me to say that?"

Damn, Sam hated it when Dean was right. He sighed deeply and the skies opened a little bit.

"Sorry." He looked away, listening to the sound of the engine as Dean parked the car. "It's just…she's my first friend, Dean. In, like, years. I'm glad she's not from around here so she couldn't have heard the stories about us yet. So let me savor it before she turns her back on me too, okay?"

Dean sighed and turned off the engine. He crossed the distance and pulled Sam into his arms, hugging him by the shoulders.

"I know it's tough, but soon you're gonna be out of highschool. And then, you can be whatever you want."

Sam closed his eyes, sinking his face on Dean's shoulders, his scent invading his senses.

"Even if what I want to do is go to college?"

Dean stiffened. Sam pulled away, biting his bottom lip.

"Dean, I…"

"No Sam, don't." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even…even if you want to go to college, you know I would be there for you, little brother. It's just…it's the first I've heard about this, so…"

"Sorry for not saying anything earlier. But I wanted to be sure first and…" Sam crossed his arms, looking away.

Dean approached, his fingers sliding through his hair.

"Hey, don't be like that. Tell you what, after your birthday party, we can talk about this as much as you want to, okay?"

Sam looked at his brother, smiling shyly.

"Promise?"

Dean smiled back.

"Promise. Now let's go inside, the aunts are dying to know what is taking so long inside the car."

 

Sam laughed and followed Dean out of the vehicle. For now, everything would be fine. At least he hoped so.

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the song "Rain one" by Cirque du Soleil.

Sally and Harriet put all the ingredients in the blender. Vodka, strawberries, sugar, ice. Sally put the lid on place and with a twist of her finger the blender started working, making loud cracking noises. Dean appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What's that noise?"

Harriet smiled and crossed the room. The old clock on the wall stroked midnight.

"It's time, dear. Go call Sam."

 

Dean smirked and ran up the stairs, opening the door to Sam's bedroom. The younger boy was taking off his jeans, ready to put some pajama pants on. He stopped midway when the door opened.

"Dude, I'm changing here!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Come on, it's time."

Sam put his jeans back on.

"Is this really necessary? We already went out to dinner."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't start again, Sammy, it's tradition. Weren't you curious about what I did on my eighteenth birthday? Now you're gonna know." Dean pulled him by the wrist.

Sam sighed but followed him, pouting all the way down the stairs. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Sally gave him a glass full of rich red liquid. Sam arched his eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"A strawberry daiquiri with my own twist. Drink up dear, the night's just starting," explained the woman, giving a glass to Harriet and Dean, before picking up his own glass.

 

"Here's to Sam, and the beginning of his adult life," saluted Harriet, raising her glass.

"Here's to Sam and one more year of life!" cheered Dean.

"Here's to Sam," saluted Sally, pausing and looking at her nephew before continuing. "May all the choices he makes lead him toward happiness."

Sam smiled and raised his glass.

"Cheers."

They clanked their glasses and drank the red liquid. Sam gasped as the full effect of the alcohol burned down his throat. Something else was there too, with a spicy taste. Probably Aunt Sally's 'twist'. Dean drank in one swallow, gasping as well.

"Fucking hell, Aunt Sally."

The woman smirked.

"Language, dear."

Harriet smiled.

"He's right, sis, fucking hell! You were really excited this time around, huh?"

Sally laughed.

"It's my Sammy's birthday, of course I made it extra special. So." She put her empty glass on the table. "Let's get going, I heard we're gonna have a full moon tonight."

 

 

They closed the windows and doors of the house and went outside. Harriet and Sally went in their truck and Dean followed them in the Impala, Sam right next to him. The younger boy just looked at the scenery, noticing they were leaving town and approaching the coast. The moon was full and bright against the dark sky, circled with only a few stars. Simply beautiful.

"Where are we going, Dean?" asked Sam, lowering the window, feeling the cool breeze on his face.

"It's near the beach," answered Dean with a smile.

Soon they entered a secluded road, with trees surrounding them. Sam took a sharp breath in wonder when the trees parted to show a private beach area, not too far from the tourist beach. A few people were there, men and woman alike. They parked close to a few other cars. When Dean got out of the car, he took off his flannel shirt and shoes, staying in just his jeans and t-shirt. His bare feet touched the warm sand and he sighed.

"Come on Sam, take off your shoes."

Sam did just that, giggling when his feet caught the sand between his toes. Apparently he was a little drunk from that strawberry daiquiri alone. What a shame. Dean circled the car and start unbuttoning his shirt. Sam looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you more comfortable, you'll thank me afterward, little brother." Dean swiftly opened the last button. "There you go. Come on, the ceremony is about to start."

Sam just followed Dean, bare footed and a little dazed. The people received them with shouts of joy and soon Sam was in the middle of the circle of witches, the bonfire and the moon the only sources of illumination around them. Harriet raised her arms and everybody fell quiet, until the only sounds were from the waves.

"Tonight we celebrate life, my friends. My dear nephew Samuel has completed eighteen years of life." Everybody shouted in celebration, even Dean. Sam blushed. Harriet kept going. "Tonight our powers and spirit commute with nature. Tonight, with the blessing of this full moon we're gonna celebrate the joy, the life, the love."

The witch approached and gave Sam a little pouch. She smiled.

"It has bamboo for longevity, strength and grace, red roses for passion in your life and lotus, for the death of your youth and birth of your adulthood. And lily, so your innocence can still be with you."

Sam squeezed the pouch against his bare chest. Sally approached too and gave him a bouquet of four leaf clovers.

"This is for luck on the journey that starts."

 

Sam caught the bouquet and look around. Dean didn't approach him and he frowned, oddly disappointed. Harriet and Sally returned to their places and Sam approached the bonfire. He took a deep breath and let all his powers flow through him, not holding anything back.

It was like his spirit was floating, his limbs communing with the water, the sand, the moon, the stars. The gifts floated from his hands and with a touch of the wind they flew to the bonfire, turning into ashes. He opened his eyes, which were glowing silver. The people around him started to chant in Latin and Gaelic, the two languages mixing as one. He opened both hands, feeling the ashes of the plants sliding through his fingers, his whole body vibrating with energy. He had never felt the power like that before. His eyes looked around and found Dean looking at him, smiling, his eyes glowing gold in the moonlight. Now he knew what his brother was talking about. The sensation was indescribable, once in a lifetime thing. Why he thought about not doing the ceremony was beyond him now.

"Drink up, my friends! We have the whole night to celebrate life!"

 

Sam walked towards Dean and his brother caught him halfway. He laughed, feeling free for the first time in his life. Dean extended a crystal chalice to him.

"Drink up, Sammy."

"What is that?"

"Not sure." Dean answered, shrugging. He smirked. "But it has twists just like Aunt Sally's drink."

Sam laughed and swallowed the dark, amber liquid. Dean did the same with his. They both gasped as the liquid warmed their insides.

"Tastes like whisky."

"How do you know what whisky tastes like?" asked Dean, as they both walked towards the ocean.

"You're not the only one who found Aunt Harriet's stash."

Dean smirked and they felt the waves washing their feet. The water tingled on their toes. Sam closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze on his feverish skin.

"We're supposed to feel weird after a drink like that?"

"Yeah, I felt just the same on my birthday."

Sam turned his head to look at his brother and he heard a few of the men start playing some instruments, percussions, and something like a violin. The sounds flowed through his body like a caress.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

Sam felt his heart beat like a drum as the moonlight caught his brother's face, the green of his eyes like glowing emeralds in the semi darkness, the freckles standing out against his skin.

"Listen."

The younger boy started when Dean spoke close to him. A woman started singing, her voice flowing on the wind.

 

**" _As oceans collide, like the moon chasing the sun, I hold my breath, waiting for you_ _…_ "**

 

Dean's hand touched his and his pulse beat faster. He pulled Sam through the low waves, a little bit farther from the others, but not so far that they couldn't hear the music. Dean stopped and they faced each other, the breeze making his opened shirt move. Dean took a dagger out of his waistband, the gold handle flicking in the light. Sam blinked.

"Dean?"

"I know that you'll want to go away," started Dean, his voice as beautiful as the melody far away. "But I know a way for me to always be with you. Give me your hand."

Sam extended his left hand and Dean cautiously cut his palm.

"Your blood," he whispered and then cut his own palm. "My blood."

He joined their cut hands, their blood mixing with sweat.

"Our blood. Forever united as one. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Wherever you are, I'll save you. We'll live as one and die as one."

Sam swallowed, his whole body tingling, his power mixing and bonding with Dean's power.

"We'll live as one and die as one." repeated Sam.

 

**" _The silence in the sound and the cloak of the night, hiding us from who we were_ _…_ "**

 

The words of the song kept coming to them as they watched each other. Dean's dagger fell on the sand and his right hand touched Sam's bare chest. He gasped.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Why you didn't give me a present?"

The older boy chuckled and separated their hands, already healed from the cuts. He extended them in the air and his eyes glowed gold before a small bouquet appeared. He gave it to Sam.

"I didn't want anyone to see. This is meant for you only."

Sam touched the flowers and looked at Dean, only now noticing that they could look each other in the eye.

"What do they mean?"

They approached unconsciously.

"Jasmine and Forget-me-not."

Sam licked his lips and whispered something in Gaelic, blowing at the flowers. They caught on fire.

"Remembrance and love."

"Yeah."

The music seemed louder suddenly and the sound of other people around them faded. They were alone on that beach, in that world. They belonged here, only them. Their world. Dean touched Sam's cheek and he closed his eyes, breathing shakily. He felt his brother's thumb caress his lips and he couldn't help but lick the finger, sucking it into his mouth.

"Sammy…"

 

The ashes of the flowers enveloped them as Dean grabbed him by his waist beneath the open shirt, smashing their mouths together. Sam grabbed Dean's short hair, and returned the kiss with equal thirst.

The wind picked up around them, raising goose bumps on their flesh. Sam squeezed Dean, licking his bottom lip before pulling away. He smiled, drunk and dizzy with the atmosphere. Dean took one step forward. Sam turned around and started to run along the sand. Dean laughed, chasing him.

The music echoed on the beach like a background soundtrack, the same with the conversation and laughter. But both brothers barely paid attention to anything other than each other. Sam felt his muscles burn as he ran, Dean drawing closer and closer to him. Finally he jumped on Sam from behind, grabbing his arms, the force of the impact making them both fall to the sand. Sam laughed, turning around, looking up at his brother's face, a soft smile still on his lips. The older boy slid his fingers along Sam's high cheekbones, his slanted eyes, his nose.

"Dean..."

Sam gasped in surprise when his brother leaned down and kissed him slowly, savoring his mouth. Dean's teeth nipped at his bottom lip playfully and Sam moaned happily, hugging him around his neck, opening his mouth. It was the cue Dean was waiting for to deepen the kiss.

They rolled on the sand and Sam ended up on Dean's lap. The cool breeze made his skin shiver. Dean sat up properly, grabbing him by his thighs, until they fit together like a puzzle that's complete. Sam opens his eyes, the irises glowing silver with arousal and power, the scent of ocean and salt thick in the air. Slowly he finished taking off his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind Dean. His hands soon caressed every inch of his older brother's bare chest, the muscles twitching under his touch. Dean's hands caressed his naked back, one of them sliding up, up, until he grabbed Sam's long hair. Sam moaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He shivered when Dean's mouth licked and kissed his bare throat. And before he can ask anything, he felt the sharp teeth sinking into his flesh, biting him, giving him one hell of a hickey. His body bucked against Dean, his powers tingling in response to the mark. Dean growled and when Sam looked up at him, his eyes were glowing gold. His hand touched Sam's face, slowly, lovingly.

"We'll live as one and die as one…" whispered Sam, raising his marked hand, entangling it with Dean's equally marked one. "My blood…your blood…"

Dean squeezes the hand entangled in his.

"Our blood."

Sam closed the distance, whispering the words against his brother's mouth.

"I want more."

 

Dean's breath shook as he kissed Sam, gluing their bodies together. The shock of rubbing hard cock against hard cock made both moan out loud, the sound swallowed by both of them. Sam let go of Dean's hand to grab his neck, deepening the kiss, moaning louder and louder as his mouth is thoroughly debauched by Dean's tongue and lips, those calloused hands holding his head by his hair.

Dean left hand suddenly slid between their bodies, opening Sam's jeans. The light touches against his erection made Sam buck and grind against the hand. Dean finished opening the jeans, lowering the fly. He reached inside and growled against the kiss when his fingers found silky, hot flesh. He encircled the hard cock, feeling the twitch and pulse of it. His hand started moving up and down slowly, savoring every minute.

Sam finished the kiss abruptly, throwing his head back, gasping at the electric sensation. It felt like his skin was on fire, tingling everywhere. It felt like even the wind was caressing and groping him. His hands clumsily reached for Dean's jeans, wanting to touch his brother, wanting them both to reach completion together.

Dean chuckled at Sam's attempts and stopped stroking Sam just long enough to open his own jeans, pulling his cock out. Sam started kissing his cheeks, his jaw, biting the skin, moaning when Dean started stroking both of them at the same time. His right hand reached out and helped him. He smiled when Dean moaned as Sam's fingers touched his cock.

The music died behind them, the only sound being the violin, still being played. The noise of the ocean is louder, in synchrony with their harsh breathes and moans. Both of them don't notice that they're using the same hand they made their pact with to stroke them to orgasm.

The wind picked up it's pace, the moon shone brighter, lightening their bodies in a silver glow. They kissed again, their saliva sliding along their chins, the kiss messy and desperate. Sam moaned and whined, feeling his body being free and unrestrained for the first time in his life. That's when everything crashed in on him.

Everybody's joy. Their happiness, their desire. Aunt Sally's drunkness. Aunt Harriet's amused exasperation at her sister. And them…Dean.

Dean's love, desire, lust, happiness, pleasure, all enrolled in one single touch through his power, their powers mingling, entwining like vines. He groaned, the feeling indescribable. His fingers moved faster on Dean's cock, stroking him, squeezing on the upstroke, his thumb caressing the slit. And in response, Dean's lust flares like a beacon in the middle of darkness.

"Dean…fuck…"

His older brother just moaned, biting and kissing and owning his mouth, his free hand grabbing his ass and squeezing, bringing him even closer to his body, his hand up and down on his cock.

It's too much and not enough.

Sam could feel the end approaching, fast as a six foot wave, threatening to crash over them both. He tried to warn Dean, tried to warn himself, but it was useless. He gasped, ending the kiss, trying to speak but the only sound coming out of his mouth is a loud groan. His body trembled and his muscles clenched when his orgasm crashed into him. His cock jerked hot pulses of white around Dean's fingers, who used that as lube to still stroke him, milking his come.

Sam felt when Dean's lost himself in pleasure, when he comes too; the cock in his hand seems to grow even bigger before twitching continuously, pulsing and wetting his hand. He stroked for all it's worth, wanting everything and more.

The sounds around them come back slowly, the wind cooling the sweat of their bodies. Dean let go of his cock, smiling at him, licking his come of his fingers. Sam smiled around a moan, doing the same, the bittersweet taste feeling like brother, home and everything good in his world. They approach as one and kiss lazily, their marked hands entwining once again.

When they fall apart, Dean whispers.

"Forever united."

 

In the haze of his mind, Sam agrees vehemently with that.

But for now, all they do is kiss again, gearing up for round two.

The winds whispered and sang around their bodies.

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter three

Sam opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh light of the sun. He was lying on his side on a sleeping bag and someone was spooning against him from behind. He slowly drew the muscled arm from his waist and sat up, his head fuzzy and throbbing. When he looked next to him and saw Dean, everything from last night came back like a rush to his mind.

 

He stood up quickly, eyes wide, looking around, frantic. They were at the beach, close to the Impala and their aunts truck. Aunt Harriet and Aunt Sally probably were somewhere not far, with their own sleeping company.

He looked at himself and gave a relieved sigh when he discovered that he wasn't naked. He was still wearing his boxers, which wasn't much better, but still. He looked at Dean who was only wearing his boxers too. His older brother was snoring, half of his face buried in the sleeping bag. The sunlight was giving his skin a golden, magic glow, his hair highlighted like he was made of sun or something. Sam's mouth went dry at that, followed by a flood of shame seconds later. He picked up his clothes from the pile next to their sleeping bag and put them on. Then he walked towards the car, opening the trunk and picking up the small duffel they had prepared last night. Giving one last look at his brother, he started walking, entering the route between the trees that lead to the road. He just couldn't be there right now. And Sarah's invitation seemed the perfect excuse at the moment.

* * *

"Sam? Are you okay?"

 

The boy scratched his head, the question being the first thing Sarah said to him after she opened the door to her house. She was wearing a floral dress, the pink flowers big against the white fabric.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I came so much earlier than we agreed, but…"

She took one look at his duffel and smiled, stepping aside so he could come inside.

"Wanna take a shower before we go to the gallery? I was making breakfast for my father and me, but I can add some extra pancakes."

Sam thanked her and entered the house. She showed him the shower he could use upstairs and then climbed back down to finish cooking.

Sam quickly took off his clothes and entered the shower, scrubbing off sand, sweat and other stuff that he really didn't want to think about. Not that his mind wanted to cooperate.

He could still feel Dean's touch against his skin, his drugging kisses, the magic and power he felt inside and all around him on that night. He was so drunk on the feeling that the consequences of what they did only came crashing down when he woke up this morning.

Sam rested his forehead against the cool tile and closed his eyes, sighing. How he could let himself be carried away like that? He never thought about his brother like that ever.

 

 _' **That's so not true**_ **,** ' whispered a tiny voice inside his head. ' ** _You always thought that your brother was hot and you know it._** '

 

Sam growled against his own mind and finished his shower, shutting off the water. He got out of the shower stall and dried himself off quickly, pulling some clothes from his duffel and putting them on. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed at the way his mouth was swollen from the kisses and the hickey that was barely visible beneath his collar. He raised his left hand and with his right index finger he caressed the thin scar across his palm, the only proof of the pact they made.

"Dean..." whispered Sam quietly, still caressing the mark.

The sound of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' echoed loudly in the bathroom, making Sam jump. Dean's ringtone.

"Shit," exclaimed Sam, revolving his duffel after his cellphone, finally finding it.

"Is there any reason why you ran away this morning, Sammy?"

Fuck, fuck, double fuck.

"Hey, Dean."

"That's all you have to say? Seriously?"

"I'm at Sarah's, remember? The exhibition?"

"And you were in such a hurry that you couldn't even bother to wake me up so I could take you there?"

Sam bit his bottom lip, sighing.

"Dean…"

"This is about last night, isn't it?"

Sam sharp intake of breath seemed answer enough. Before he could say anything, Dean kept going.

"Look, I'm not going to deny it happened because it was one of the most amazing things ever in my life. And you were there, you felt it too, right? Tell me it wasn't only me, Sammy."

The young boy couldn't take this, not right now.

"We'll talk later, okay, Dean? Bye."

 

He hung up before his brother could say anything and closed his eyes, squeezing his cell phone in his hand. How thing could become so fucking complicated in only one night?

"Sam? Are you decent?"

Sarah's voice brought him back to reality. He finished buttoning his shirt and opened the door, smiling shyly at her.

"Yeah. You want some help downstairs with breakfast?"

She laughed.

"No, not at all. I'm done, I just came up to call you. Come on, time to meet my dad."

Sam put on his best smiling face and followed her, even though inside he was breaking apart piece by piece.

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing."

Sarah smiled smugly.

"It's mine."

Sam widened his eyes, looking at her.

"You did this?"

The girl crossed her arms, arching her eyebrow.

"What, you don't believe that?"

"No, it's not that, it's because it's so…"

"Professional?" answered Sarah, laughing. "Everybody seems so surprised that I can create something like that. But I told you, didn't I? I'm going to San Francisco and the school I want to enter has high standards. I have to up my game, right?"

Sam bit his bottom lip, nodding. He understood her point and that reminded him of a certain stuffed envelope in his bedroom, hidden beneath his collection of Portuguese literature. One of the places he knew Dean would never touch.

"Sarah?" he caught her wrist, walking away from the other people around them in the gallery. "Can we talk in some place more private?"

Sarah looked at him, curious.

"Sure. Follow me."

 

They walked among the other adults, all dressed in fancy clothes even though it was only Sunday afternoon. Glasses of champagne could be heard tinkling in the distance, along with light laughters and murmurs of conversation. Sarah and Sam walked towards the glass doors, entering the small garden outside the Gallery, where there were fewer people than the inside. They seated themselves on one of the stone benches, looking at the dying sun on the surface of the ocean, not too far from the place.

"Okay Sam, what do you want to talk about?"

"So, I want to ask you something first, okay?" At the girl's nod, Sam took a deep breath and went on. "It's been almost three months since your father was transferred and surely you heard the rumors about my family, right?"

Sarah put the glass of her own champagne down on the small table beside the bench and smoothed her dress with her hands a little bit. Then she looked up, smiling slightly.

"That your family is a family of witches and carries a curse?"

Sam gasped and looked away.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Sam, look at me." When he complied, she touched his shoulder. "I don't believe in that kind of stuff. I don't know why you are so upset about it. They are all jerks."

"That's because it's true."

Sarah arched her eyebrow.

"What?"

Sam turned to her. He never, ever acknowledged this part of himself to anyone outside his family. He didn't know what she inspired in him, but he felt he could be honest, for once.

"Do you trust me?"

Sarah shrugged. "Sure."

He plucked one of the sunflowers growing behind them, twirling it in his fingers.

"Flowers have a lot of meanings. When used in a spell, their significance has a lot of power. This one means joy, because of the sun she absorbs."

And before Sarah could say anything he whispered something and his eyes sparkled silver. The flower started floating in the air, coming to a stop in front of the girl. He whispered something else and the sunflower caught on fire, its ashes falling on the cement floor. Sarah turned her wide eyes to him.

"Sam…?"

"It's true."

He looked away, closing his eyes, waiting for the worst. So it was kind of a surprise when Sarah touched his cheek gently. He opened his eyes and looked at her and gasped when she closed the distance and kissed him. It was just a brief touch of lips, nothing like the deep, soulful kisses he exchanged with his brother last night.

This wasn't the time to think about his brother.

"I'm not afraid of you," whispered Sarah. "Even if what they say about you being a witch is true, I'm not afraid, so don't you worry, silly."

"Why did you kiss me?" blurted Sam, still confused and happy and afraid.

Sarah giggled, a delicate blush adorning her face.

"Because I like you, idiot. Duh."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

Sam swallowed the rest of his own champagne and coughed.

"And, well, there's another thing."

"What is it?"

"I received an answer from Stanford. I got in."

Sarah gasped out loud and hugged him tight.

"Oh my God, Sam, that's so awesome!"

He hugged her back, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet perfume of her hair. It was like a big weight lifted from his shoulders. Finally he had found someone who wouldn't judge him for his family and where he came from. Sarah disentangled from him and winked, standing up.

"We need to celebrate. Do you have to go soon or you can stay a little bit more? My father can take you home later."

Home. Their aunts. Dean. Sam stood up and smiled.

"If you father doesn't mind…"

"Awesome. Come on, let's talk with him."

 

He just needed a little more time away. Just a little bit more time…

* * *

It was almost midnight when he entered the house quietly. He knew his aunts were fast asleep, those late celebrations like last night always making them need to recover the next day. He walked as silently as he could towards the stairs and was almost there when the lamp from the living room was turned on. He jumped and looked at the source of light, widening his eyes when he found Dean sitting on the chair beside the lamp.

"Dean!" Sam dropped his duffel on the floor. "You scared the crap out of me."

 

The older boy stood up and his eyes flared gold. Sam was thrown against the wall and gasped, not able to move against the invisible force. Dean only dropped his power when he used his hands to hold him up against the wall.

"Had fun, you little fucker? Now maybe you can tell me why the fuck you hid this from me?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam caught Dean's wrists between his fingers. "Dean, you're hurting me."

Dean huffed and let him go, returning to the room and picking up a brown envelope, throwing at him. Sam caught it in mid air, his heart faltering for several beats. Dean had discovered Sam's secret.

"Stanford Sammy? Congratulations. Now, when you told me you maybe wanted to go to college, you didn't tell me that you had **_already sent the papers_**!" spat Dean, his breathing getting faster with each word.

"Dean…"

"Give me one reason, Sammy, one simple reason why the fuck you hid this from me!"

"Because I didn't want you to ruin it!" screamed Sam.

 

They both stayed silent after that. The crickets in the garden in the backyard could be heard with clarity. Sam passed his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Dean, admit it, you're never gonna leave this town. You love it here, this is your home. But I never felt like I belonged here, you know? All of our lives we were cursed, spit at and punched. This feels like the only chance I have of getting out of here."

"And you think I'm gonna ruin it?"

Dean's voice was so small and quiet that it broke Sam's heart into a thousand little pieces. He approached his brother and touched his arm, shyly.

"Dean, look at me."

The blond looked up, his green eyes glassy. Sam could barely remember the last time he saw his brother cry. He bit his bottom lip, fighting back his own tears.

"If you asked me to stay, I wouldn't think twice. And that scares me more than anything. And last night…" Sam sighed, finally acknowledging what happened. "Just proves that. I have to get out of here. I have to go away."

"You know that if this is what you really want, I would never stop you, Sammy." Dean touched the back of his neck. "How could you not know that? And it hurts me that you thought you had to hide something so important from me. Not to mention the aunts."

Sam chuckled bitterly at that.

"Honestly, Aunt Sally and Aunt Harriet were the least of my worries."

Dean closed the distance between them and his other hand joined in touching Sam, cupping his face. Sam's heart beat faster suddenly, almost jumping out of his chest.

"Tell me you're sorry about last night," whispers Dean.

"Dean, don't…"

"Tell me and I stop right here." demanded the older boy.

Sam whined low on his throat and griped his brother's biceps, kissing him desperately. Dean growled inside the kiss and backed him up until he hit the wall. The kiss turned ferocious and thirsty, the sensation much the same as the other night, even without the drinks and magic around them. Sam opened his eyes and pushed Dean away, panting.

"Sammy…?"

"I'm not sorry, but last night's not gonna repeat itself." said Sam, trying to be as serious as he could with his lips tingling and his body trembling. "And it's Sam."

Dean watched paralyzed as his baby brother grabbed the duffel at the bottom of the stairs and went up without saying a word. He gritted his teeth and looked at the lamp, turning it off with his power. He silently climbed up the stairs and went to his own room, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

 

It tasted like the last one.

* * *

The last month of school was hell. Not at the actual school, that was going pretty okay. The problem was at home.

 

He and Dean barely spoke to each other, preferring to be alone with their thoughts. After that Sunday he and Sarah were closer than ever and he didn't really care when their status changed from friends to dating. Sure, Sarah's kisses were sweet and made his heart quicken in his chest; but they didn't hold a candle to Dean's kisses.

The aunts noticed something. And if they knew what happened that night on the beach, they didn't say anything.

His graduation came and went. He and Sarah were arranging to go to California together, since their school was close. They were staying at her place almost every day, talking, watching movies and making out. If she noticed how he stalled to avoid going home, she didn't say anything, and for that he was thankful.

The day before his trip to Palo Alto came without him noticing. Sam couldn't wait to get out of there; the situation with Dean had reached unbearable levels since he caught Sam and Sarah kissing, after the graduation ceremony. So really, it was a relief.

 

He was in his room, packing up some of his favorite books, clothes and CDs when he heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in, dear?"

"Yeah."

Sally entered the room, smiling faintly, carrying a small pack. Sam smiled.

"I told you not to cook anything."

"Oh, the cooking will be ready tomorrow, these are herbs for teas and any other kind of disease you may have while you are away from us. Dean grew them himself."

Hearing his brother's name made him look away. Sally sat on the bed, sighing.

"So, are we gonna discuss the multi-colored elephant in the room or are you gonna leave without making up with your brother?"

Sam shrugged. Of course they knew what was going on. He just didn't know if they knew the reason.

"I don't know."

The woman sighed and stood up, approaching him and hugging him, kissing his cheek.

"I just hope that whatever you're looking for is in this college of yours. If it isn't…well, there's always this cozy home over here."

Sam hugged her back.

"Thanks Aunt Sally."

"No problem, kiddo."

Sam and Dean barely looked at each other during dinner and Sam excused himself to bed early, even though sleep never quite came.

 

The next day, bright and early, he loaded his belongings in Sarah's truck, kissing the girl and smiling at her excitement about their road trip. He hugged Sally and Harriet tightly, but didn't see any sign of Dean.

"Tell Dean I said goodbye."

Harriet touched his hand.

"Take this with you."

Sam widened his eyes when she gave him the little silver medallion she always wore. He put it on and looked at his aunts. Everything he ever knew of a mother or a father was with those two amazing women.

"Thank you."

"Promise me, you'll never take it off. Not even to shower, okay?"

He smiled.

"I promise."

Harriet smiled sadly.

"I'll give Dean your message."

He nodded and climbed in the backseat with Sarah, her father waving with his aunts. He turned on the engine and they waved goodbye. Soon they were entering the highway, heading to a new place. Sam put his duffel on the other side of the seat so Sarah could be close to him, when he caught the flash of something in one of the outside pockets. He opened up the zipper and picked up the small bouquet, his throat closing up. Sarah picked up the small piece of paper and gave it to Sam.

**' _Make me proud._ _'_**

"Wow, they are so beautiful. What are they?"

Sam squeezed the note, his eyes barely holding the tears.

"Yellow Tulips."

 

Yellow Tulips. Love without hope.

 

 

 

TBC.


	5. Interlude

The first month was the worst. And it was when Dean discovered something too.

 

He couldn't call Sam, not after the way he left, not after the gift he left for his brother. He would go to work and stare at nothing for minutes. His employer, a geeky weird guy named Ash, would usually slap him upside the head and tell him to get over whatever girl had dumped him. Uhn, if he only knew.

After the usual morning slap, Dean would retreat to the inside of the store, where his 'lab' was, and would mix herbs and liquids, creating new products for the rest of the day. And he would caress the scar on his right hand, closing his eyes at the tingling feeling inside him.

Yeah, in that first month he discovered that his little stunt on Sam's birthday created a spell bond between them. He was caressing the scar on his hand when he felt the tingling sensation, like someone else's hand was caressing him. He knew better than to ignore any supernatural shit. So he went to one of his aunts and showed her the scar. He almost got a new one from the pan Harriet threw at his head.

 

"Stupid, stupid boy! What did I say about doing complicated spells without thoroughly researching first? And you go and do a **_spell bond_** with you brother?"

"What?"

"Yes, dumb. This tingling sensation you're feeling is your brother's soul. You guys are now bonded for good. Tell me this was the only spell you did, that you didn't do anything else."

Dean blinked at that. Well, there was the kiss later and…stuff. And their powers were pretty much combined at that time. But that didn't count, did it?

"Nothing else, Aunt Harriet."

"Good." She sighed, approaching and hugging him. "At least you have a piece of Sammy with you here."

And Dean dropped the subject on that matter, just returning the hug and then going back to his room.

 

The next day, when he was working on the front of the shop, a new girl in town, named Cassie, entered to buy some herbal shampoo. And his heart didn't clench in pain when they went on a date a week after that.

He could wait for Sam or whatever they had as long as it took. But in the meantime, he would live his life too.

 

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter four

**_Three years later_.**

Sam opened his cellphone, stared at the list of contacts, scrolling down before finding Dean. He hesitated about pressing the 'call' button, biting his bottom lip.

Three years of rare calls and five words, maybe six, between them. Sam didn't go home even once in those two years, too afraid that if he let himself see Dean's face, he would never leave that house ever again. He closed the lid of the cell phone, touching the silver medallion resting against his chest. Sighing loudly he took off the medallion for the first time in three years, the jewlery a very painful reminder of his home, and followed that with taking off the rest of his clothes, going to the bathroom to have a shower. He was going to get hammered tonight, and forget about everything.

* * *

Dean woke up with a start, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He promptly got out of bed and put a shirt on, before leaving his bedroom, walking with purpose. He stopped outside Harriet's bedroom and pounded on the door, frantically.

"Aunt Harriet!"

The woman appeared a few minutes later, barely awake.

"This better be fucking good, Dean."

"I can't feel him." said Dean in a panicked voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sammy!" Dean raised his hand. "I can't feel him. I had this nightmare where I saw Sam being swallowed by darkness and then I woke up and I couldn't feel his presence."

Harriet widened her eyes as she heard him. She finally shoved him out of the doorway.

"Go get Sally. Meet me in the lab."

"Okay."

She saw Dean going to the other door on the end of the hallway and cursed.

"God. Please let Sam be safe."

* * *

Sam downed another beer and slammed the bottle on the counter with a gasp. He was halfway to being drunk and uncoordinated and he didn't give a fuck. He was raising his hand to ask for another one when someone sat down beside him.

"One more for me and the cowboy over here."

 

Sam turned his head and smiled at the petite blond beside him. She was wearing a red leather jacket over a black tank top that showed some great cleavage.

"Looks like you're going for the record. I thought I could help."

Sam smiled and extended his hand.

"Sam Winchester."

The blond smirked, shaking his hand.

"Meg Masters." She picked up one of the beer bottles the barman had dropped in front of them and took a swallow. "So…Sam. Why are you trying to drink yourself into oblivion?"

Sam snorted, taking a healthy swallow from his own bottle.

"Bad break up."

"Oh, so it was a woman, eh?"

Sam laughed bitterly.

"Yeah. You would think that after three years together it wouldn't turn into this."

"That bad huh?"

"She thought I was cheating on her, because I'm always so distant and then she went and cheated on me."

"So, did you?"

Sam turned his body on the stool to face Meg.

"What?"

She smiled.

"Did you cheat on her?"

Sam took another swallow.

"No. But she was always complaining that I was too distant, that I never really loved her for real. It was…pretty nasty."

Meg laughed and approached him, sliding her red fingernail along his arm.

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

She smirked and approached even closer, her body heat making Sam's head spin.

"A rebound fuck." Her fingers slid down, until she almost reached the bulge between his legs. "I'm at your service if you would like to try."

 

Sam's breath quickened, the alcohol he drank making everything a little fuzzy around the edges.

"You're kind of straight to the point, aren't you?"

"Why waste our time sugar?" she glued her body against him. "Wanna get out of here?"

Sam grasped her hair, almost kissing those red lips.

"Hell yeah."

 

They paid the bill for the beers and walked out of the bar, almost running towards Sam's dorm. Fortunately, the bar was near the campus so it took less than ten minutes to reach his place. His roommate was away for the weekend, which was a really good thing.

They had barely closed the door when Sam pushed her up against the wall, kissing her savagely. Meg put her legs around his waist, moaning inside the kiss, her fingernails scratching his back even through his clothes. He held her by her thighs and carried her until they fell on his narrow bed in a tangle of limbs.

Soon their clothes fell in a heap on the floor. Meg straddled him, rubbing against his hard on.

"Condom?"

"Top drawer."

She reached out and opened the drawer, picking up a condom. She expertly opened it up and put it on Sam's cock, soon sliding down, swallowing him up. Sam arched, moaning, feeling her warm and tight all around him. Her red fingernails scratched along his tanned chest and she whispered.

"Hold on cowboy."

 

Meg started bouncing up and down on his cock, tightening her body along the way, making him grab her thighs and squeeze hard, just moaning and letting her do the work. Her breasts bounced with her movements, her nipples hard and rosy. Sam raised his upper body, his mouth circling one of her nipples and biting, sucking at the tip. Meg moaned sweetly in his ear, quickening her movements.

With the amount of drinks he took, he wouldn't take too long to reach the end. His hand reached between her legs, rubbing at her, to make her come along with him.

"Fuck Sam, so fucking big," she moaned in his ear, clutching at him.

"Come on Meg…"

She laughed, throwing her head back, and Sam thrust up, going even deeper. Meg licked her lips.

"I finally found you, Sam Winchester."

 

Sam was confused, squeezing her skin. She looked back at him and smirked. Sam widened his eyes when her brown eyes turned black as the night. She squeezed his cock and he moaned. Meg caught his face between her small hands.

"Now you belong to us Sam." She approached his face. "Come."

Sam felt his body tingle with her words, even though his fuzzy mind was screaming out about the danger. She kissed him fiercely and his cock exploded in powerful pulses, the world disappearing around him. He couldn't do anything but embrace the oblivion.

 

**_Dean_ _…_ **

* * *

"So, tell me everything that happened in your dream."

"I was at a college campus. Stanford, I guess." Dean shrugged. "Anyway, I know in my dream that I was looking for Sam. I searched everywhere but I all I could see were other students and I couldn't find him. That's when I spotted him with some blond girl, they were walking side by side. I shouted at him but the blond girl was the one who looked at me. And…"

"And what dear? Come on," whispers Sally softly.

"Her eyes…they turn black. Like those demon stories you used to tell us when we were kids. And suddenly everything starts fading and Sam is being swallowed up by the darkness and I can't save him!" Dean grabs his hair, desperate. "I woke up and I can't feel him. I can't feel our bond."

 

Sally and Harriet traded a look and the older one, Harriet, noded. Sally sighs and approaches Dean, touching his shoulder.

"There's something you should know. I think it's time."

"What do you mean?"

Sally leads him to one of the wooden chairs and makes him sit down. Harriet leaves their lab for a few minutes, just to return with an old leather book. She puts it in front of him and with a wave of her finger the book opens, the old pages shuffling quickly until they stop. She points at a name.

"Jane Winchester." Dean scratched his head. "Isn't that the one who threw some kind of curse on the family Aunt Harriet?"

"Well, yeah, we thought so too, until a few years ago. You see…" Harried waved her finger and the pages moved again. A demonic face appeared when they stopped. "The curse was actually a deal."

"What do you mean, a deal?"

"This is Azazel. He's one of the most powerful demons in the underworld and he was the one who made the deal with Jane. She was so heartbroken that she accepted his conditions without even thinking."

"How do you know all that?" asked Dean.

"We found some letters from Jane. Well, she said that she made a deal that every man who would fall in love with a Winchester would die a painful death, his blood being the payment for Azazel. But Azazel asked one more thing."

Dean stood up.

"What was it?"

"He asked for a child. One Winchester child, powerful enough to serve his purposes. I don't think she was in her right mind at the time, so she agreed."

"Are you saying…"

"Yes dear, we think Sam is this child."

"But I'm the oldest, it could have been me, and we are the exceptions in the family, we were born male, like Dad!"

"I know." said Harriet, approaching him. "Believe me, we researched everything. The thing is, dear, that you carry more of your mother's genes than your dad's. You look a lot more like her and she wasn't originally a Winchester. Even if you and your brother have almost the same powers, he has more Winchester genes in his blood."

Dean sat again, covering his face with his hands.

"I can't believe this." he looked up. "But wait. If this is true, how come he never came for Sam all these years?"

Sally and Harriet smirked.

"Because he couldn't find him. Before John died, he told us what had happened to Mary and to take care of you. We found it a little suspicious and that's how we discovered the whole story. So we made a spell. Everything in this city and the area nearby is protected. Like a camouflage, you see?"

"But when Sam…left…"

"I gave my medallion to him." answered Harriet. "It wasn't as powerful as the camouflage we had here, but since it was for only one person, it would do. But I'm guessing he took it off at some point tonight, which by the way I expressly told him to never do that."

"If your dream is a vision, dear, then that blond girl is a demon and she came for Sam under the orders of Azazel."

"And how the fuck we find him now?" exclaimed Dean, his heart beating fast in fear.

"Fortunately, honey, we are awesome witches," said Sally, almost smiling.

"What?"

Harriet rolled her eyes and went to the cabinets, her quick movements making jars of herbs fly from the shelves and land on the wooden table on the middle of the room. Sally closed the book and pulled Dean by his arms, dragging him out of the lab.

"Your bond, silly. I know you can't feel anything right now, but it's because you never tried to go deeper than that. So, it's time to see how deeply connected your and Sam's soul are."

"But…"

"Look, Dean," said Sally and the young man never saw his aunt look so serious. "I know what happened between you and Sam that night on the beach."

"Wh-at?"

"Don't 'what' me boy," answers Sally. "You guys were not exactly in a private place you know. But I'm cool with it, I totally saw that coming, hell, I even bet with Harriet."

"Aunt Harriet knows?!"

"Shush." She makes him sit on the chair next to the couch. "So yeah, even though you did that spell of soul binding with the cuts and everything, the sex and the ritual of Sam's eighteen birthday kind of deepened the bond, so to speak. I guessing the demons don't know that, so we have some advantage on it."

 

Dean had barely recovered from the shock of their aunts knowing what happened between them. He opened his mouth to retort the tirade when Harriet enters the room carrying a chalice with a greenish liquid inside.

"Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"A spell to connect your powers with the binding. Come on, drink up."

The young man sighed and took the chalice in his hands. This is for Sam, is what he thought as he drank the bad tasting potion until the chalice was empty. He felt his muscles and bones melting, relaxing in the comfy chair. He looked at the two women.

"And now…?"

"Open up your soul, Dean. And find that sensation that you associate with Sam."

Dean can barely open his eyes, feeling all his body enter a state of unconsciousness.

 

**_Sam_ _…_ **

****

The sensation that he associates with Sam? That's real easy. Sam is like this bright light, reserved for one spot in his heart.

Sam is sun, moon and stars. He's home, family, blood and love.

 

_Forever united as one. Whenever you need me, I_ _'_ _ll be there. Wherever you are, I_ _'_ _ll save you. We_ _'_ _ll live as one and die as one._

The words of the spell keep echoing in his mind, the mantra that he always associated with his role as older brother.

Since their parents died, even with their aunts raising them, Dean's was Sam's protector. Sam is his, always was.

His to protect, to love, to die for.

Suddenly Dean opened his eyes, gasping for air. His green eyes glowed gold and he felt like his spirit was out of his body. In front of him he saw the road. It's passing by quickly, like a fast-forwarded movie. He sees places, people and scenarios fly by.

Until everything stops in a small town. A ghost town; Dean can feel the emptiness of the place. Inside the abandoned church he sees people gathered around.

But they're not people anymore. They're demons, hundreds of them. They are all in a big circle, in the place where the wooden benches should have been. And in the middle of it…

 

"SAM!" screamed Dean, almost falling off the chair. Harriet and Sally hold him, pushing him back.

"So…did you find him?" asked Sally.

"Yes…yes." Dean's breathing is labored. He stood up, going for his room.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"I'll go after him, he is surrounded by demons, unconscious!"

"Wait. Take this with you." says Harriet, extending a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"An exorcism spell. You'll need it. Go change, Sally and I will pack your car with what you need."

Dean just nodded and went upstairs.

 

He already knew where he needed to go. Cold Oak.

 

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter five

Sam woke up with a jolt. Soon enough he realizes he couldn't move because his hands and feet were tied. His head swam and he looked around, seeing he's in the back seat of a car. And a blond girl is driving.

Blond girl…

 

"Meg."

Meg looked at him in the rearview mirror, smirking.

"Glad you woke up, cowboy. I thought I put too much of a spell on you."

Sam blinks.

"What?"

"Oh, we couldn't have you untying these knots with your powers, could we? So I put a little spell on you. Your mind is gonna be fuzzy, but otherwise you're gonna be fine."

"How…? What are…?"

"Man! You really don't know who I am? That's funny." Meg laughed to herself, turning into an entrance on an abandoned road. "If I did my research well, and I know I did, you are the empath of your family. And yet you couldn't see me. The real me."

"I…" Sam was still confused. "I haven't used my powers in a very long time."

"Oh, I see." Meg sighed. "Such a shame, darling. But we are about to reverse that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, here we are!" exclaimed Meg, not answering his question.

 

Sam looked outside and blinked against his swimming vision. They were entering a small town that looked like it was abandoned a few decades ago. Meg was driving through the main street and not even a sound could be heard, besides the engine of the car. She stopped in front of one of the buildings that Sam guessed was a church a long time ago. Meg stopped the car and got out, entering the church.

"Fuck…" whispered Sam, trying to untie the knots with his hands and his powers. But his mind was still fuzzy with whatever she did to him and he was sure he couldn't move a leaf, let alone untie some rope.

And something else was missing. Sam never noticed but now he felt as if a part of him was blocked, wasn't reaching his body, his soul. With his joined hands he slid his finger against the scar on his right palm. He blinked back the sudden tears when the tingling sensation always associated with the scar didn't happen.

"Dean…fuck…" whispered Sam, resting his forehead against the glass window.

But before he could do more Meg returned with some other guys. They opened the back door and pulled him out, three of them carrying him. He tried to make them let him go, but to no avail. That only made his headache worse.

"Don't fight, darling, it's useless," said Meg, walking behind them.

They finally entered the abandoned church and carried Sam to the center of the circle. Without regard they just dropped him there and walked back to the circle, forming the circular again. Meg approaching him and took a dagger out of her coat. He tried to move, the ropes chaffing against his wrists, making them bleed.

"Sam Winchester." She smiled and dropped to her knees, sliding a finger against his wrists, licking his blood. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Who are you?"

"Can't you tell?" said Meg, smirking. "Oh, right, you haven't used your powers in a long time. Okay, let me make it easy for you."

She blinked at him and her eyes turned black. Sam tried to get away from her, finally connecting the dots, remembering the stories of his childhood. She blinked again and her eyes went back to normal.

"You're a demon."

"Give the boy a prize!" exclaimed Meg sarcastically, standing up. "Glad to see you are smart after all."

"What do you want with me?" asked Sam, snarling.

Meg licked her red lips, smirking.

"That question will have to wait. When you meet my father…well, let's just say I was really nice tying you up. Now…" she drops to her knees again and takes a syringe from her inner pocket. "I need some of your blood. Hold still."

Sam tries to squirm away, the movement only making his headache worse.

"I said HOLD STILL." The warmth dropped out of Meg's voice and Sam felt his body being pinned to the ground. His muscles protested in pain. "That's better."

She sank the needle into his arm without care and he grunted in pain. When she had taken enough blood she withdrew the needle and stood up again.

"Now...father is gonna be here soon. You should probably rest."

 

Her eyes turn black again and she raises her hand. Sam's mind spins and everything fades to nothing.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was tied spread eagled against the floor, the ropes chaffing even more against his wrists. His shirt was gone, the slight chill of the church making his body tremble with goose bumps. He raised his head as far as he could and noticed that he was alone. He looked from side to side and saw some drawings on the floor, probably made with chalk. They weren't there before.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sam."

 

He turned his head sharply, looking for the source of the voice. A man around his forties entered the place and approached him, sitting beside Sam's head. He blinked, trying to focus his blurry vision.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked shark-like.

"I have a lot of names, but currently they call me Azazel." He blinked and his eyes turned a sickly yellow. "I've been looking for you for a very long time, boy."

Sam tried to get away as far as the ropes allowed, which wasn't much.

"Why are you demons after me?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Azazel laughed, almost delighted.

"Now, that's a good story. Actually if you want someone to blame, blame your ancestors. They promised me, a long time ago, a child. But not any child, it had to be a powerful one" Azazel slid his fingers along Sam's face, making Sam shudder. "And I had to bide my time, but finally I caught you when you were vulnerable. And the time has come."

As soon as he said those words, the oak doors of the church opened and several demons entered, their black eyes watching Sam with respect. They formed a circle around him, each one holding a black candle. Meg stepped forward, extending a chalice full of amber liquid.

"Father."

"Thank you, Meg." Azazel kisses her forehead. "You did your job well."

The blond beams, lowering her head and stepping back, joining the circle. The demons around them start chanting in Latin, their voices a fluid sound in the open space of the church. Azazel approaches Sam and raises his head. Sam fights it, even if the chanting is making the throbbing in his head worsen.

"Don't fight it, Sam. Otherwise I'll rip off one of your arms and the pain will distract you."

And before Sam can retort Azazel spills the amber liquid into his mouth. Sam gasps, almost all the liquid sliding down his throat, the rest of it sliding down his chin and collarbone. It tastes like sulfur, blood and evil. The yellow-eyed demon stands and the chalice disappears from his hand. He raises both hands.

"My loyal soldiers! Years after the initial deal, we will finally reap our reward. The child we were awaiting from the Winchesters is finally ours!"

The demons yelled in joy and Sam's blood ran cold. Azazel turned, looking at him with those yellow irises.

"Prepare your mind Samuel Winchester. You'll have front row seats to the end of the world."

"No, stop!"

The chanting began again, increasing in strength and sound. Sam felt his pulse quicken, his blood boil in his veins. He struggled against the ropes, his mind frantic. No, they couldn't have him, they couldn't!

He belonged to someone else.

 

**_Dean_ _…_ _Dean!_ **

* * *

Dean never forced so much from his beloved car, but it was for more than a good cause. Sam was in danger and he hoped to make it to the ghost town in as few hours as he could. Luckily the demon would take some time to take Sammy there, since he was in California.

"Yeah baby, we're gonna bring him home" whispered Dean, petting the dash. The engine purred in response.

 

Few people knew, but Dean put not only his sweat and energy into rebuilding the car he was given by his aunts, but he put all his powers into it too. The car was like an extension of himself, it answered to his emotions. It was almost as if it was alive. So yeah, he created a plan.

According to what his aunts said, Sam hadn't been found all these years because of a protecting spell they had made around the city. If he could take Sam out of the hands of the demons long enough to put him inside the Impala, he thought he could recreate at least a defense spell to repel them. Well at least he hoped. He had his powers and their bond on his side.

He drove for twelve hours straight before he stopped at some rundown motel. He slept for barely four hours, too worried to fully relax. Dean knew he had to be in top mental condition to perform the spell he was planning, but images of what was happening to his brother kept running through his mind, making sleep impossible.

After two days of driving and barely any sleep he reached a dead end of sorts. Nobody knew where the ghost town was, and some had never even heard of it. Dean left the last town he had stopped in with his heart heavy. He couldn't give up, not now!

With a hard twist on the wheel, he stoped on the side of the empty road and turned off the car. He rested his head on the seat and closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Sammy…where are you?"

He closed his hands into fists and took another deep breath. Okay, he could do this. He tried to remember what their aunts made him do back at the house, how he could stretch and look for Sam through their bond.

 

**_Sam_ _…_ _Sammy_ _…_ **

Nothing. Dean frowned, concentrating harder, barely feeling as his scar tingles with energy, making his hand glow.

 

**_Sam_ _…_ **

**_Dean_ _…_ _help me..._ **

Dean gasped and opened his eyes. That voice…

His eyes glowed gold and everything around him faded to gray. He could see in front of him a golden line, connecting him, guiding him through the open road. He turned on the car without even noticing and went back to the road, following the golden line, everything around him blurring into the background. He steped on the gas, making his girl purr.

He barely knew how long he kept driving, but suddenly the golden line hit a right turn. He guided the car through the clearing among the woods, his car trembling and jumping over the rocks and twigs.

Finally he saw the end of the woods, giving way to the entrance of an old city. He stopped the car at there and turned off the engine. Blinking, the colors around him returned to normal quickly and he sighed as if waking up from sleep. Dean got out of the car and went around to the trunk, opening it. Inside there is a big bag, full of a paralyzing potion according to Aunt Sally. And an old gun. Dean picks up the gun, fingers sliding on the cold barrel.

 

' _Now Dean, we searched long and hard for this since we learned the truth about our family. This gun - it_ _'_ _s special. Samuel Colt made it more than a hundred years ago, to kill anything evil in this world._ _'_

' _You think it can kill Azazel?_ _'_ _asks Dean, looking at the gun._

_Harriet sighs._

' _For him, I don_ _'_ _t think the exorcism is gonna work. He_ _'_ _s too powerful for that. So yes, I think it_ _'_ _s our only option. Promise me that, when push comes to shove, you_ _'_ _re gonna kill him with the gun._ _'_

_Dean takes a deep breath before answering._

' _Yeah, I promise._ _'_

He puts the gun in the waistband of his jeans and the bag across his chest. He closed the trunk and started walking towards the ghost town.

"Here we go."

Dean walked cautiously, afraid that at any corner he's gonna meet with demons and that they're gonna delay him. Strangely enough, the town is really empty, almost creepily so.

He arrived at the main street and in front of him, around a hundred meters away, is the abandoned church he saw in his vision. He walked faster and as he neared the church, he could hear chanting.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," cursed Dean. He hoped it wasn't too late.

Dean walked up the stone steps and pushed against the wooden doors. The circle of demons stopped chanting, the silence resonating around them. They all turned to look at him, black eyes glinting with rage and malice.

"Oh, I didn't expect this."

The voice came from inside the circle. The demons opened a space and Dean bared his teeth when he saw the girl, Meg, and a man, with Sam tied to the floor. He took a step forward.

"Let him go. NOW."

Azazel laughed, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

"That's precious! Sure, I didn't expect you, Dean Winchester, to come to your little brother's rescue. How did you find the town, by the way? I'm impressed."

"I have my ways." Dean took another step forward. "Now release him or you are all gonna be sorry."

"And what are you gonna do, witch?" taunted Meg. "Make a tea for us with your herbs?"

The demons cackled in delight. But Dean only smirked.

"You should have done your homework."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" snarled Meg. She looked at her father, her eyes glinting in the candlelight.

"Yes, Meg. Kill him." said Azazel. He turned his back on Dean. "I have a spell to finish."

Meg and the demons turned to him, all delighted. Dean just shoved his hand inside the bag and took out some green powder.

"Exorcisamos te, satanica potestas!" exclaimed Dean.

 

His eyes turned flaring gold and he blew at the powder. It revolved in the air, like a rope and suddenly pursued the demons, enveloping them. They started to scream, the dust-like rope burning their skin. Meg widened her eyes, but before she could do anything else, the ropes caught one of her wrists and then the other and she screamed, smoke pouring of her skin.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, abinsidiis diaboli, liberanos, Domine!" recited Dean, his voice growing more angered by the second. The ropes tightened around the demons bodies, making the screams louder.

"You fucker!" cursed Meg, trying to free herself.

Dean walked close to her, his eyes like beacons of golden light in the barely lit place.

"This is for trying to mess up my brother."

He took more powder from the bag and blew it around, tying the demons up more and more. Meg shrieked when the 'rope' started peeling off her skin, now burning the muscle. She dropped to her knees and looked at him with eyes full of rage.

"Fuck you."

"Got to hell," muttered Dean, and with a final shout in Latin, they all screamed, their mouths opening as a black smoke comes pouring out of them, revolving and uniting in a big cloud before they fell to the floor, bursting into flames and disappearing. The bodies, now empty, all fall to the ground.

"Impressive. I think I underestimated you, Dean Winchester."

Dean looks up and narrowed his eyes at Azazel. His right hand was bleeding, the blood dark, almost black. He pulled the Colt from his waistband and points to the demon.

"Back away from him. Now."

 

 

TBC.


	8. Chapter six

Azazel arched his eyebrow.

"Where did you get that boy? I haven't see that weapon in a long time."

"Does it really matter? Back off from him otherwise I'm gonna use it on you"

Azazel laughed out loud. He dropped on one knee, sliding one bloody finger along Sam's face. The young man was unconscious, trembling slightly.

"Why I would back off from my prize? And you don't have the balls to shoot me, Dean. Don't even try to pretend, I can see right through you."

Dean cocked the gun.

"Don't test me! Get away from my brother!"

"Your brother?" The demon smirked. "Funny, I think you want him to be more than that. Isn't that right?"

Dean widened his eyes.

"What? How…?"

"Like I said, I can see right through you. Kinky, Dean. Does Sammy knows what goes through that perverted head of yours?"

 

Dean narrowed his eyes and picked some green powder from his bag, blowing it towards the demon, his green eyes flaring gold. Azazel just looked as the green rope-like dust squeezed his arm. His eyes flickered yellow and the dust fell away. Dean took a step back.

"Interesting. What kind of herbs did you use in this, by the way?"

"Basil, rosemary, mallow and rue," said Dean through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you really did your homework huh? And an exorcism spell combined? Impressive." Azazel chuckled. "It's a pity it doesn't work on me."

They were circling each other around Sam's still body, the gun pointed firmly at the demon.

"So it means you are a more powerful demon, eh?" asked Dean. He just had to make Azazel keep talking.

"More powerful than you can imagine, boy. The only thing that can kill me is that gun and you don't have the guts to do it, so I think we have reached an impasse, don't you think?"

"What makes you think I'm not gonna do it?" snarled Dean. They were on each side of Sam. "There's something you should know."

"And what is it?"

"When it comes to my brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do."

 

Azazel arched his eyebrow. But before he could give any kind of snarky response, Dean pulled the trigger. He just saw Azazel widen his eyes before a burst of light invaded the place. Dean was thrown back by the light and he hit the ground, everything fading to black.

* * *

Dean got up slowly, his head throbbing from the impact with the hard floor. He put the Colt back in his waistband and looked around. The place was deadly silent. But that didn't mean it was safe yet. He went to Sam, noting the young man was still unconscious.

"That's not good," muttered Dean, untying him from the ropes, kissing lightly at the reddish marks on his wrists and ankles.

He stood up with Sam, using his powers to help him. Damn, Sam had gotten taller and heavier in those three years. He started walking him slowly towards the exit, passing by the body Azazel had possessed, seeing the round bullet mark on the body's forehead. Yeah, the demon was dead.

They walked slowly out of the church and through the main street until they reached the Impala. Dean put Sam in the back seat and stood up, sliding his hand along the roof of the car.

"Baby, protect him," whispered Dean, his eyes a faint glow in the sunset.

 

The car seemed to tremble beneath his hand in response. He smiled and got in the driver's seat, quickly turning on the engine and leaving the place. Only when he had reached the main road again did he pick up his cell phone and press speed dial.

"Dean, did you do it?" asked Harriet without saying hello.

"Yes, Aunt." answered the blond, looking at Sam through the rearview mirror. "I shot Azazel. But I'm worried, Sam was unconscious when I arrived and he hasn't woken since. Something's wrong."

"Come home as fast as you can and we will help you, dear."

"Okay, yeah, thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and pushed the gas harder. He looked one more time at Sam. "Hang in there, little brother."

After almost twenty-two hours of non-stop driving, Dean gave a sigh of relief when he saw the outskirts of his town. He sped up and soon, twenty minutes later, he came to a stop in front of the house. Harriet and Sally came out as soon as they heard the engine of the Impala. Sally was the first to reach the car.

"Oh my God, dear, how is he?"

Dean opened the door and got out, going to the door of the back seat.

"I don't know, but he didn't wake up at all. I tried everything I could, but nothing worked. I'm worried about what that demon has done to him."

"Don't worry darling," said Harriet, arriving. "Let's bring him inside and then we can help him better."

"Okay."

He was tired and he had barely slept in the last twenty four hours, so the three of them were necessary to carry Sam inside the house and to his old bedroom. He barely fit in the bed anymore and that was like a pang to Dean's heart; his brother grew up so much and all those years he was far away from him, almost unprotected.

"God," whispered Dean, finally succumbing to exhaustion, dropping to his knees in front of the bed and resting his head against Sam's chest, hearing the constant heartbeat even if it was a little weak.

"Come on dear, you have to rest," said Sally.

"No, I'm not gonna leave until he wakes up," whispered Dean tiredly, climbing on the narrow bed and sprawling on top of Sam, holding him tight.

"Dean…"

"I got you Sammy." whispered Dean, barely awake and not even aware of the aunts still in the room.

Harriet looked at them and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Come on Sally, let's find something in the book to give Sam, so he can wake up."

Understanding the cue for what it was, Sally followed her sister, closing the door after her, leaving the two brothers alone.

 

Dean woke up several hours later, sprawled on his back with a blanket of heat half on top of him. He frowned, trying to blink the sleep away. The blanket of heat started moving, and he could feel a wet sensation on his collarbone. A kiss.

That woke up him pretty fast.

"Sam?" There was only one person who could do that.

"Dean…you're here…" whispered Sam, moving and fully straddling Dean, lowering his face until their lips touched.

Dean sighed shakily against those lips, his mind still fuzzy with sleep and exhaustion. His hands automatically gripped Sam's hips, touching the soft skin. It was more tanned than he remembered.

"I want you…" said Sam, still in a low whispers, kissing him deeply, moving against him, smiling when he felt Dean grow hard against him.

Dean groaned into the kiss, squeezing his hips. But, as wonderful as that felt, something was wrong. Kisses with Sam were always full of feeling and power, always leaving electrical shocks on his skin.

This kiss was hollow. Dean opened his eyes, trying to drive away the fuzziness in his brain and sat up, gripping Sam, ending the kiss.

"Sam, wait…" But Sam barely paid attention, he just kissed Dean's jaw, licking at the skin. Dean moaned, but spoke more firmly. "Stop it Sam, now!"

Sam moved closer and licked the lobe of Dean's ear, whispering:

"What's wrong Dean? Don't you want to realize all your perverted dreams with your little brother?"

Dean widened his eyes and pushed Sam away. He gasped when Sam smirked maliciously and he blinked, his eyes turning a sickly shade of yellow.

"Azazel…" hissed Dean. "But…how? I killed you!"

Azazel laughed.

"You were too late. I bound my essence to Sam's, so your bullet merely killed my previous meat suit. Now, where were we?" He moved to straddle Dean thighs. "I was about to ask you to fuck me in my best Sammy act. Do you wanna see?"

"Shut the fuck up!" exclaimed Dean and his eyes flared gold. Sam was thrown up against the wall. "Aunt Harriet, Aunt Sally!"

Dean had barely screamed when they entered the room, each of them carrying a bowl of leaves. Azazel laughed.

"Herbs again, Winchesters? That can't stop me, and your powers can't stop me for long either, Dean."

"Just long enough," said Harriet. She whispered something in Gaelic and the leaves flew through the room, gluing themselves to Sam's body like leeches. Azazel screamed when his skin started burning.

"Aunts! Stop it, you're hurting Sam!" exclaimed Dean, getting up from the bed.

"Not for long, dear," said Sally. She blew her leaves, turning them into dust, which eveloped Azazel. The demon stopped screaming and passed out.

"Fuck," said Dean, passing a hand through his short hair. "I thought I had killed him!"

"I knew something was wrong," said Harriet. "Come on dear, help me carry Sam into the living room. I'll explain it all to you on the way."

"So he said he bound his essence to Sam. Oh dear Lord, that's serious," said Sally as she finished drawing the devil's trap around Sam's body, lying unconscious on the floor of the now empty room.

"We are gonna take him out of Sam, don't worry, Dean," said Harriet, looking at her nephew's worried frown. "But we can't do it alone. Call the coven, we're gonna need help."

Dean just nodded and with a last look at Sam, he left the room.

 

Luckily, the coven was more than ready to help. They were some of the people from the reunion at the beach and some from other areas. In less than an hour they arrived at the house: Bobby, Jo and Ellen from the Harvelle family, Pamela, Caleb, Andy and his twin brother, Tamara and her husband, and even Ash, who worked at Dean's shop. He didn't have powers like everybody else, but his family came from an old clan of Wiccans from Europe. They all formed a circle around Sam. Sally put some basil entwined with rosemary around Sam to reinforce the devil's trap. Dean just looked at everybody and said he had to get some other stuff to begin the spell. Harriet made everybody hold their hands, closing the circle.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know that each one of you has heard of the Winchester curse." Everybody nodded in agreement. "Well, the truth is, we discovered it was actually a deal with the devil. A deal that made our family suffer for generations. And now this demon is here, inside our nephew. He said he made the deal in exchange for the blood of our family and a child with special powers. So he bonded his essence with that child - Sam."

"Don't worry, Harriet," said Ellen, squeezing her daughter Jo's hand. "We are gonna help you exorcize him."

"Thank you," Sally replied.

Dean came back into the living room and stood between Ash and Bobby.

"You guys can begin, I have a plan."

They all nodded and started chanting the words in Latin. Sam's body trembled as he seemed to wake up. Soon he opened his eyes, but the sickly yellow was still there. Sam smirked, a gesture very unusual on his young face.

"An exorcism? Really? Do you think I would be that stupid? I took my precautions."

Azazel sat on the floor, his body shaking every now and then, due to the chanting. The coven didn't say anything, they just kept whispering. Dean dropped to his knees, looking at the demon.

"We are going to kick you out of Sam's body, then send you back to Hell. Better yet, we'll kill you for good."

Azazel laughed long and hard. Everybody opened their eyes.

"Fool! I bonded my essence to his soul! There's nothing you can do!"

Dean smirked and approached him, without entering the circle. Azazel did the same.

"You're wrong, idiot."

"And why is that, Winchester?"

In a quick gesture Dean caught Sam's left hand. Azazel narrowed his eyes.

"I bonded my soul to Sam's soul long before you came," whispered Dean.

The demon widened his yellow eyes.

"Impossible."

But Dean didn't wait. He picked up the dagger he brought from his room and cut Sam's left hand.

"Your blood." He cut his own hand. "My blood."

He joined their hands.

"Our blood. Forever united as one."

The house started to shake, as if earthquake was taking place. Azazel hissed dangerously.

"You can't get what is mine boy!"

"You're wrong!" Dean entered the circle and the chanting got louder and more frantic. "He was mine already. Now give him back to me!"

 

Dean hugged Sam and pressed their bodies together, their heartbeats at the same pace. Azazel started to squirm in Sam's body until he screamed, the black smoke pouring out of Sam. Dean stepped back just enough to see his brother coughing, barely holding himself up. The black smoke was floating in the air and everybody looked up, their eyes glowing with power.

 

**_It_ _'_ _s not over._ **

The demonic voice echoed in the house like a curse.

"I know," whispered Dean.

* * *

Sam tried to shake his head. It felt like he had woken up from a long and dark nightmare. He felt delicate hands holding him.

"Dear?"

Aunt Sally's voice.

"No!"

He looked up at the shout and watched as some black smoke entered Dean's body, possessing him. His brother looked at him.

 

His brother. Three years had made him even more beautiful. But those eyes were glistening with tears.

"Sammy…" said Dean, his body shaking.

He stood up on wobbly legs. Everybody was looking at Dean cautiously.

"Dear, what are you doing?" asked Harriet.

"What needs to be done. He will soon dominate my body. So…" He looked at Sam one more time. "I promised I would always save you, didn't I?"

Sam took a step forward. But before he could do anything else, Dean took a gun and pointed it at his stomach. And pulled the trigger. The sound echoed loudly. Too loudly.

"Dean, no!"

 

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter seven

"Dean!"

 

Sam could barely walk, but he reached for his brother. Luckily Ash was there to catch Dean before he fell to the floor. Sam dropped to his knees beside his brother, taking him from Ash. Dean looked at Sam through glazed eyes, his gray shirt starting to grow darker with blood.

"Dean, you idiot! Why did you do that?"

"I knew he would…try to possess me because of our bond," gasped Dean, coughing when the blood filled his mouth. "That was my chance to kill him."

"And kill yourself in process?" exclaimed Sam, his throat closing up because of the tears.

"Aunt…Aunt Harriet…" whispered Dean, his hand pressed against the wound.

"What is it, dear?" saidsay the woman, her voice worried.

"Finish…the spell…" Dean gasped. "I can keep him here long enough to…"

Harriet wiped her tears and stood.

"Okay, honey." She turned at the other witches. "Come on, you heard him!"

Sam looked frantically around, still holding Dean.

"And what do I do?"

Dean was the one who answered.

"Stay with me."

 

Sam sat up against the wall with the help of Ash and Bobby, Dean between his legs. He held him close, but lightly, not wanting to hurt him even further. His face sank down against the blond hair, inhaling the scent he hadn't smelled in three years.

"I'm sorry."

The chanting began again and it seemed louder and stronger this time, like the people there weren't going to give up on Dean without a fight. Dean coughed, spilling more blood, his body trembling with cold. Sam couldn't help it; his tears started to soak Dean's hair.

"Don't cry, Sammy…"

"Why do you keep doing this?" whispered Sam, desperately, for only for Dean to hear. "I try to push you away every time I can and you keep coming back, you keep saving me, even from myself and my mistakes. Why, Dean?"

Dean smiled, turning his head, smelling the sweet smell coming from Sam's body.

"Because you are my little brother. And I love you."

Sam sniffed, the sound of the coven around them barely reaching his ears.

"I love you, too. Everything I said…all those horrible things…I never meant them."

Dean smiled even more, his eyes blinking, fighting to keep awake.

"I know."

Sam laughed a little bit, kissing Dean's hair. The wind outside started to blow faster, opening the doors of the house with a bang.

"Sam…"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'll always love you."

Sam widened his eyes, turning his face to look at Dean. He was closing his eyes, his body trembling, then his movements stopped.

"No! Dean, wake up!" he saw the blue light filling Dean, the black smoke inside him contorting and hissing, wounded.

"Keep going, keep going!" exclaimed Sally, her eyes glowing blue.

"Dean, listen, wake up. Just a little bit more and it will be over," whispered Sam, touching his brother's face. He smiled bitterly. "God, I wish I had your healing powers right now, so I could save you."

The smoke inside Dean hissed louder, appearing to suffer from the words of the coven as well as from the words of Sam. The young man sighed. He looked at his brother's dagger lying on the floor, bloody. He touched Dean's hand and his, seeing the healed cut from years ago, cut open again. He suddenly had an idea. He stretched out his arm, picking up the dagger. Then he joined their bloody hands, closing his eyes. He searched inside himself for his power, dormant and forgotten a long time ago, rejected because of his fears and sadness. No more. When he opened his eyes again, they were faintly glowing silver.

"Forever united as one. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Wherever you are, I'll save you. We'll live as one and die as one."

The smoke shrieked and Dean coughed, no longer staying so still. Sam smiled and let go of Dean's hand, cutting his right hand.

"My blood." He cut Dean's clean hand. "Your blood."

The chanting reached to a crescendo. Sam joined both of their hands, all of them bleeding.

"Our blood. Stronger than ever. Forever bound by soul, tears and love. Forever together. We'll live as one and die as one. No force, natural or supernatural, can break us. Forever together. We'll live as one and die as one."

Sam repeated those words three more times before he approached Dean's face and breathed in his scent.

"Live for me, Dean. Please."

 

And kissed him.

All the years of wanting, of hiding what he really felt came flooding through his body like water through a broken damn. He didn't know how stupid he could be, hiding himself all those years from who he was, from what he felt.

But no more.

He heard more than saw when Azazel gave his final breath and when Dean opened his eyes, the irises glowing gold like the sun. And then everything faded to black.

* * *

The first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was the lack of pain on his abdomen. He should be in agony right now, or worse, dead. But it was for a good cause, it was to save Sam.

"Sam…"

 

Something moved against him and Dean blinked his eyes open. Sam was laying down next to him, his right hand resting against his bare chest, above his heart. Dean saw those fingers move up and down as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

As if he could sense the look, Sam opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight coming from the window.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Sammy…"

Sam smiled and came closer, hugging him tightly. Dean could feel the slight shake of his brother's shoulders.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you for good." whispered Sam against his ear.

Dean rolled onto his side, holding Sam's face, making his brother look at him. Sam blinked back tears.

"Please Sam, let's not spend another three years without talking or seeing each other again, okay?"

Sam nodded, smiling weakly. He bit his bottom lip then, his hands shyly caressing Dean's hips.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore." whispered Sam, before he boldly closed the distance and kissed him.

Dean gasped when he felt those lips against his, the lips he had dreamed about for three years. He groaned and deepened the kiss, grabbing Sam's hair and holding him there. Sam's hair was longer than before, Dean noted idly.

Sam was not really surprised how, even after so long, just one touch from Dean and his body was alight with arousal. He felt his power tingle all over his skin and smiled inside the kiss. Only Dean could make his powers react this way.

They rolled on the bed, kissing, hugging each other, the sunlight entering through the drapes of the window creating a halo around their bodies.

Dean ended up on top of Sam and soon he drew back from the kiss to start unbuttoning Sam's shirt. Sam arched his back, helping his brother. It was like that night on the beach and at the same time it was different. Both were completely aware of everything and completely certain of their choices.

Soon Sam's shirt was open and Dean pulled the collar of it, making Sam sit on the bed, the shirt falling from his shoulders. Dean slid his fingers along Sam's chest, caressing slowly.

"You grew up so much," murmured Dean, the tip of his fingers tracing the muscles of Sam's upper body, fascinated.

"You too," replied Sam, extending his hand and touching Dean's bare chest. His fingers stopped at his brother's abdomen, touching the tiny, rounded scar that was there, near his bellybutton. "The bullet left a scar."

Dean smiled, his hand caressing lower.

"It's just a battle wound now."

Sam huffed.

"Not funny Dean."

The older man caressed lower, brushing against the bulge between Sam's legs.

"You're right." He opened the zipper slowly, closing the distance and biting Sam's bottom lip, savoring his taste. "Let's change the subject."

"God, Dean…" moaned Sam, reaching out and opening Dean's jeans as well. "Wanna feel you…"

"Fuck, yeah…" agreed Dean, kissing him deeply one more time, reaching inside and circling Sam's swollen shaft, feeling the pulse.

They quickly took off the rest of their clothes and soon they were kissing again, biting and moaning, their hard cocks sliding together, the friction maddening. Dean thrust his cock against Sam, his hands eagerly caressing his thighs and ass, over and over again. Sam just moaned, trying to suck his soul out of him with kisses, grabbing at his back, one of his legs closed around his waist like a vine.

"Dean…" whispered Sam, when his brother gripped his ass and squeezed again. "Just do it."

"What…?" moaned Dean, squeezing the flesh between his fingers, his words mumbled as he left another hickey on Sam's collar bone.

Sam gasped in reaction to the bite and bared his neck for Dean.

"Fuck…me…" whispered Sam.

Dean stopped kissing him and grabbed his face, making Sam look at him.

"Are you sure?"

Sam took a shuddering breath.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Dean just growled and pressed his brother against the bed, his eyes glowing gold. Sam shivered and moaned, spreading his legs.

"Yes, fuck me…"

"Oh, I will." Dean reached the drawer beside his bed and took out some hand lotion. He knew they would have to buy a lot of lube in the near future.

But for now, he just put one of Sam's legs over his shoulder, opening him even more for his greedy eyes. And he drank in the sight that was denied to him for all those years.

He was so having his fill.

* * *

"They woke up."

"I know."

Harriet looked up from her book, arching her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I thought you would be the first to run to Dean's room and smack him for taking that suicidal risk to kill Azazel."

Sally looked pointedly at her sister. Harriet, after a few seconds, laughed.

"Oh, I see. Already? Oh my, this youth…"

The younger one giggled.

"I hope they are not too loud."

 

But just in case she blinked at the stereo and a soft song filled the air. Harriet chuckled.

* * *

Sam grasped the headboard, arching his back, moaning, his ass clenching around the two fingers stretching him, the slight burn only adding to the erotic feel.

"Fuck Sam, so tight…"

"Never…" Sam moaned between words when Dean started brushing at his prostate. "Never did this…with anyone else."

 

Dean's eyes flared up and he sank his fingers deeper inside his brother, rubbing against that spot without mercy. Sam arched his head back, his eyes flickering between hazel and silver, his hips pushing back against those fingers wantonly, mumbled words and curses spilling from his lips.

"So fucking hot, little brother," hissed Dean, his mouth sucking and biting at Sam's exposed throat, tasting the salty flavor of Sam's sweaty skin.

Sam reached with his left hand, his fingernails sinking into Dean's shoulder, leaving marks on his brother's skin. He moaned uncontrollably now, his cock leaking copiously, wetting both of their stomachs.

"Dean, please…"

With one final bite at his throat, Dean removes his fingers from Sam, receiving a moaning complaint from the man beneath him. He chuckled and picked up the condom that he put on the sheets between them, but Sam catches his wrist, stopping him.

"Sam?"

Sam looked at his brother, his eyes full of love, the feeling he never let himself show before.

"I trust you." He undulated his body against Dean. "I want to feel you…and only you."

Dean pressed him against the bed and kissed him harshly, their tongue entwining eagerly. He caught the lube and squirted some onto his hand, covering his cock with it, moaning into the kiss as he stroked himself with the liquid. Sam touched Dean's cock, stopping his movements.

"Come on…" whispered Sam, his voice husky and out of breath.

Dean lifted Sam's other leg up to his waist, his lubed hand guiding his cock to Sam's entrance. Sam just griped the white sheets below him, his body trembling in anticipation but fear as well.

"Relax, Sam, otherwise it's going to hurt."

Sam nodded, moaning low when the head of Dean's cock entered him. It burned, but it felt like a good kind of burn. He opened his eyes, looking at his brother's face, his arousal growing bigger at the look of sheer pleasure in those eyes.

"Fuck, you feel so good…so tight…" groaned Dean, giving shallow thrusts, sinking deeper and deeper.

They both groaned loudly when Dean bottoms out inside Sam. Their power lights up, mingling together again.

"Feels…so good…" panted Sam into Dean's mouth, holding him closer.

"Yeah…" agreed Dean, his whole body tingling with the pleasure of being inside Sam and the feel of Sam's powers moving across his body. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck, yeah…" the younger man clenched and felt Dean's cock pulse inside of him. "Move, Dean."

 

Dean hissed and drew back, feeling those muscles grip every inch of his cock, until only the head is inside. Sam moaned loudly, his thighs trembling as he grips Dean's waist. Dean smiled at him, pressing closer and kissing him senseless at the same time as he thrusts roughly, entering him in one stroke, the angle making him bump against Sam's prostate.

"Dean! Fuck…" shouted Sam, sliding his hands along his brother's back, scratching, desperately trying to grasp at something, anything to keep his mind anchored to reality.

"So hot, so responsive…" panted Dean, his hands finally grabbing Sam's hips, the grip almost bruising, trying to gain leverage to give speed to his thrusts.

The bed started to bump against the wall with their movements, and the drapes started to move in the air. Their kiss became more and more aggressive, spit and tongues and teeth muffling the moans and curses they made. Sam grabbed Dean's ass, squeezing, finishing the kiss with a gasp, panting, turning his head.

"Harder…" he whispered, his voice shot to hell.

"You like that, huh?" groaned Dean against Sam's ear. "Like me buried in you, fucking you raw. I'm gonna make you so sore you'll have trouble walking for a week."

"Yeah, fuck, give it to me," moaned Sam.

"Oh, I will…" Dean's licked a stripe from Sam's throat to his cheek, biting the lobe of his ear, before whispering. "I dreamed about this for years, I'm not gonna leave until I fulfill every one of my dreams."

Sam gasped, his body shivering with those words, whispered so close to his ear in Dean's husky, growling tone. He turned his head, looking his brother straight in the eye and lickings his lips obscenely.

"Fuck me."

 

Dean growled dangerously and grabbed both of Sam's legs, draping them over his shoulders, almost bending his brother in two as he quickens his strokes, savagely. Sam moaned more and more loudly, forgetting where he was, that his voice was probably echoing around the house and the area. But he didn't care, he was getting what he had dreamt about since he was eighteen, since that night on the beach, since he discovered that Dean's touch is the only one that can make him see stars.

One of his hands grabbed the headboard and the other closed around his dick, jacking off in time with Dean's unforgivable thrusts, his mouth now panting, trying to gulp air in his lungs, his voice raw with screaming and curses.

Their power lingered in the air, silver and gold combined, creating static that is moving the objects around them. Dean felt his balls drawing up, his body tingling with impending release. He reached for Sam's hand on the headboard with his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Forever…united…" he whispered, his breath fanning across his brother's face.

"…as one." completed Sam, quickening his hand on his cock.

Dean felt his muscles lock down and with one more thrust, he practically roared, stilling as his cock spurted over and over again, filling Sam with his come.

"Dean…" moaned Sam, the name ending on a noise as he crashed his lips against his older brother's mouth, finally reaching the peak, coming as well.

The clenching of Sam's muscles contributed to Dean's after shocks, his dick now softening and becoming sensitive. Dean thrust against Sam, slowing the pace until he was still, his body falling against Sam.

Sam panted, trying to breathe properly again, his hand finally letting go of Dean's hand, his muscles all hurting with the strain. He let go of his now soft cock and hugged Dean, closing his eyes.

 

"I…missed you so much," whispered Sam, kissing his brother's cheek.

"I was here all the time," answers Dean, his own voice fucked out too.

Sam smiled.

"I'm not leaving again."

Dean got up enough to look at him, his hand carding through Sam's chestnut hair.

"Good."

 

 

 

TBC.


	10. Epilogue

**_Two years later, Halloween._ **

****

Brad and Julia walked around the city holding hands, smiling so hard it almost hurt. The whole town is decorated with pumpkin lanterns and ghosts and everything that people could think for the Halloween. It's gonna be tomorrow and it's their first Halloween as boyfriend and girlfriend.

They finally reached the cafe where they are meeting their friends. Soon the group of teenagers are talking and laughing, planning their costumes for the Halloween party the school is gonna give later that night.

The bell of the cafe jingled as somebody enters. All the teens looked up.

"Oh my God, it's them!" exclaims Janice, a blond seated next to Julia.

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, that's right, you're new in town. They are the Winchester brothers," whispered Janice, like it was a secret.

Julia arched her eyebrow.

"Okay, and?"

Janice rolleds her eyes. It's Brittany who answered.

"They are from an old family of witches. Everybody in the town knows. The younger one, his name is Sam." She pointed at the taller one. "He went out of town for a few years for college, but he's living here permanently now. He helps in Dean's store. He's the older brother." She pointed at the other one.

"They live with their aunts and make a living selling potions and stuff," says Bob, Janice's boyfriend.

"But that's not the worst part."

"And what's that?" asked Julia, amused.

"They are lovers,." Janice said with a shudder. "They are brothers and they are lovers! That's so sick!"

"You don't believe that, do you? Those are just rumors,." said Brad.

"Just look at them. They can barely keep their hands off each other," explained Brittany. "It's so obvious and they don't even try to hide it."

Julia got up. Everybody looked at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Bob.

"I'm gonna go get another coffee and see if it's true with my own eyes," She said.

 

And before they can say anything she has walked towards the balcony, stopping next to Dean. She sees he has one hand in Sam's back pocket, without shame. It's so obvious that they are lovers. But is it really true they are brothers?

"What's your order, dear?" asked the barista.

Julia blinked from her stare, only to notice Dean is looking back at her, amused.

"Ah…a triple latte, please," she stammers.

"Just one moment."

She ducked her head, biting her bottom lip. From the corner of her eye she sees Sam whisperings something to Dean and the older man laughed quietly, nodding with his head.

"Hey, sweetheart?" calls Dean.

Julia looked up, startled. Dean smiled at her and she noticed how green his eyes were. Now Sam is looking too, amused.

"Yes?"

"You are new in town, right?"

She just nodded.

"Here." He took his hand out of Sam's pocket to pull a card out of his own pocket. "Here's my shop card. Maybe you can pass by one of these days. It's always fun to meet new witches."

She widened her eyes. How does he know?

"How do we know?" asked Dean at the look of her face. He nodded at Sam. "The radar here can spot a witch a mile away."

"I'm not your fucking toy, jerk," muttered Sam.

"That was not what you were saying last night, Sammy," leered Dean.

Both Sam and Julia blushed beet red at that. Dean laughed a little before becoming serious.

"But yeah, if you want to come by to chat or anything, you are welcome in our shop. It's not everybody in this town that likes a witch. We can teach you to say 'fuck it' to them."

Julia smiled shyly at that. The barista came back with Sam and Dean's coffee.

"Here it is, boys."

"Thanks, Trudy, you're a darling," said Dean, winking at her.

The barista just blushed and giggled. Sam rolled his eyes. They paid for the coffees and Julia just watched. Before leaving, Sam turned to her and smiled.

"Don't let them judge what is right or wrong for you. See you around."

 

She stared as they left the cafe, just as the barista returned with her latte. She paid, than looked at the card Dean had given to her. Smiling faintly, she puts the card into the pocket of her jeans, before returning to her table, evading her friends questions as much as possible. They aren't ready to know, not yet.

She remembered the easy way the brothers were close to each other, the way they just didn't care that everybody knew they were more than family and she discovered that she didn't really care.

She sipped her coffee and thought that she likes this town even more now.

 

 

THE END


End file.
